


I Do

by harrystanslouis



Series: Be Mine [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Part Three’s Word Prompt: Change





	I Do

“Gems, I’m fine, I swear!” Harry didn’t know what it was going to take to convince Gemma that he wasn’t going crazy, he just knew this is what he’d always wanted, so he had no reason to be nervous. 

“But Harry, it’s your actual wedding day. Later today you won’t be Harry Styles anymore, you’ll be Harry Tomlinson. How are you not nervous? I would be sweating, throwing up, who knows what else.” 

Harry smiled, “Because I love him. I’ve loved him since I first laid eyes on him, and I know, in my heart, this is where I belong.”


End file.
